Earth-Thirty-Two
]] Earth-Thirty-Two is most likelySee reason why I say "most likely" in the "naming the universe" article. the official name for the universe the Super Friends lived in. One of the most striking elements of this reality was that its heroes were absolute paragons of virtue, with no fault or flaws to speak of. They were incorruptible and wholly committed to helping others while preserving the doctrines of “truth, justice and peace for all mankind.” __TOC__ Naming the universe * *:Note, this portion of the article is to be understood from the real world perspective. The naming of the universe of the Super Friends franchise is a bit complicated. When the Super Friends comic first came out, E. Nelson Bridwell wanted the setting to be Earth-One. There were multiple references to other comics that were clearly set on that Earth, and there were even stories that firmly named it Earth-One. However later episodes of Super Friends and also DC books made it impossible for the Super Friends to exist in that Earth, which at the time was the mainstream world of the DC Multiverse. One thing is for sure though, that the Super Friends consider their Earth Earth-One, no matter what otherworlders call it. Because of the obvious fact that the two Earths were in different universes, fans used the name Earth-1A while Bob Rozakis suggested the name Earth-BEarth-B was eventually expanded to out of continuity "Earth-One" stories edited by Murray B'oltinoff, written by '''B'ob Hancy or E. Nelson 'B'ridwell, and/or appeared in ''B'rave and the '''B'old'' and World's Finest Comics. (Official Crisis on Infinite Earth Crossover Index) for the universe that the Super Friends franchise took place in. Some people included DC's humor comics (like the the Inferior Five) as part of Earth-B''Crisis on Infinite Earths: Absolute Edition'' while others listed it as a separate reality called Earth-Twelve.Official Crisis on Infinite Earth Crossover Index In any case E. Nelson Bridwell was the writer of the Super Friends comic series which clearly put it on "Earth-B" and since it tied into the Super Friends television show, that also took place on "Earth-B". More recently, Super Powers comics volumes 1-3 were formally assigned to Earth-Thirty-Two. It stands to reason because of this, the universe that the Super Friends were part of was indeed Earth-Thirty-Two. Since stories that happened after Crisis were assigned to Earth-Thirty-Two (including DC Challenge #5–12 and Batman: The Last Angel, 1994) it's clear Earth-Thirty-Two was not part of "another corner" of the multiverse seen in DC Comics. This is also clear, in that the Crisis on Infinite Earths also happened in the Superfriends reality, and not only that, it happened from the same perspective as it did for Earth-One in the comics. In other words, Earth-One had a similar Crisis in another corner of the multiverse, with this version of Earth-Two. That was shown in DC Comics. However, on another corner of the multiverse, another Earth, also called Earth-One by the local Super Friends, or Earth-1A or Earth-Thirty-Two; also had a completely identical Crisis, but it instead involved this version of Earth-Two, or Earth-2A. What this tells us is quite a bit, and that's that the DC Comics Earth-One and the Superfriends Earth-1A, or Earth-Thirty-Two or whatever we're calling it, are very much distinct realities, but they share a common history. This has been demonstrated again and again. And yes, the Superfriends comics have referenced other DC Comics that were also set on Earth-One as well. This also doesn't mean that they are one in the same, just very similar. Even the Super Amigos Comic Books and the Super Powers comics have complete reprints of DC stories; but that doesn't make them part of that continuity. They just have a similar history. Another way to illustrate this is this way: In the Super Friends coninuity, many events happened that also happened in the comics; such as the Crisis on Infinite Earths, Destruction of Krypton, the Park Row tragedy and the origin of Superman. Are we to assume that since those events happened in both continuities that they are one and the same universe? Of course not. If we did, we might as well say that the Nolanverse is also part of the Super Friends continuity, since it had the Park Row tragedy as well, and can anybody actually name a continuity in which Krypton didn't blow up? It would be silly to say such a thing, because these wouldn't be compatible. Continuity With 'Other' Universes Here are a few of the [[Continuity with Earth-One |''similarities'' between Earth-1A and Earth-One]] * Most of the Heroes and Villains resembled the Silver Age / Earth-One Characters exactly :(Earth-One characters link directly to the [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki DC Database wiki]): * The [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Bruce_Wayne_%28Earth-One%29 Batman of Earth-One] and the [[Batman| Batman of Earth-1A]] (according to the SuperFriends Comic Book issue #14) had a relationship with Silver St. Cloud. ''Earth-1A'' effectively merged the histories of Earth-One and Earth-Two * The SuperFriends Universe included characters that had counterparts on Earth-Two but not Earth-One :(Earth-Two characters link directly to the [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki DC Database wiki]): ''Earth-1A'' effectively merged the histories of Earth-One and Earth-S * The SuperFriends Universe also had a Captain MarvelCaptain Marvel is shown in the live action Superfriends special 'Legends of the Superheroes'. This means that he is possibly a native of Earth-1A, or more likely, he was simply visiting from Earth-S. - as seen in Legends of the Superheroes (1979) * The main version of Captain Marvel existed on Earth-S.''Go to the DC Database for more on Earth-S. ** NOTE: he did have close analogs such as Captain Thunder (who was Billy Batson on Earth-Forty and William Fawcett on Earth-276). There was another unnamed analog who with a different version of Superwoman was seen on Earth-423. Characters Created for This Reality: * Black Vulcan * Samurai * Apache Chief * El Dorado To date a few of these characters have been recreated for various TV shows (links below are external). From the DCAU Universe, we have: * Black Vulcan aka Juice * Samurai aka Wind Dragon * Apache Chief aka Long Shadow From the Young Justice Universe we have: * Apache Chief aka Tye Longshadow Earth 1B Earth-1B was the unofficial designation of the universe that the Super Powers Vol. 3 (1986) takes place in. ''The Crisis on Infinite Earths: The Compendium assigned these stories to Earth-Thirty-Two which seems to be a hypertime reality. Furthermore, CoIEAE has an "Earth-B2" which refers back to a Earth-Forty-Six which has no listing in the index so how it figures in all this is unknown though the name suggests something similar to "Earth-B". List of similarities * In both universes the Justice League are referred to as the Super Powers Team. * In both universes the Super Powers Team's headquarters is the Hall of Justice. (Note: On Earth-One, there never was a Hall of Justice. There was a version on New Earth, however.) * Robin is a member of the team on both earths, whereas on Earth-One, he's only part of the Teen Titans, and he was known as Nightwing at that point. Wildstorm Universe Whether or not the Wildstorm Productions such as Gen¹³ and Jim Lee's WildC.A.T.S: Covert Action Teams take place in the same reality as the Superfriends or in a different one altogether was not made clear. This is further complicated by the fact that the Superfriends were name dropped, when Gen¹³ were compared to the Superfriends. This indicates that they are part of the same reality. On the other hand, it's not entirely clear if the Superfriends reference was about real or fictional characters. If the Superfriends were intended to be a reference to fictional characters, then more than likely their universes are separate. Still, this is impossible to no for sure, and in 2011 in DC Comics, the "Wildstorm Universe" no longer existed, as its' reality was folded into the greater DC Universe, making it part of the same reality. See Also * Multi-Universes * Known Universes * Continuity with Earth-One * Earth-One * Earth-1A Timeline References __notoc__ Category:Realities